


The Art of Infidelity

by slowjaems



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Underage Drinking, but renjun is an art major, hyuck has a twin sister, ice hockey player! mark, ice hockey players! jaemin and jeno too, renjun and hyuck run the theatre dept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowjaems/pseuds/slowjaems
Summary: Mark doesn't consider himself to be much of a thinker. In his case, thinking means thinking about how he just kissed his girlfriend's brother. (And how he kind of wants to do it again).
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 34
Kudos: 173





	1. The Art of Truth or Dare

Mark is drunk.

He’s wasted, actually. Several bottles of Soju into a Tuesday night and he can feel the world around him start to change. He’s hot, burning up even. He shrugged off his hoodie when he arrived, but even now, sitting in a thin, yellow t shirt, Mark squirms from the heat coursing through his body. Jeno and Jaemin’s dorm is by no means small, but it feels as if he’s trapped in a packed club with all of the people that pass him, their bodies brushing against his warm skin make his head spin even more. That, and it feels as if he’s several minutes ahead of reality. When Mark moves, everything else lags in a lapse that has him clinging to the wall, wondering why he could feel his hand moving but couldn’t quite see it until several seconds after. 

“Man, you’re shitfaced, Lee.” Distantly, Mark hears a voice even though they’re right next to him and he can smell the beer on their breath.

It makes his stomach turn a bit, along with the inertia of feeling his head turn, but only seeing the other person’s face several seconds later. It’s one of his teammates, an obnoxious Senior that Mark only got along well with because he never really said much to him. The upperclassman is holding up his phone, the flash temporarily blinding Mark as he’s forced into a Snapchat video. He tries to smile. It’s an awkward display of half-lidded eyes and a grimace from a sudden surge of nausea that makes his teammate laugh before he’s wandering back towards the living room to go show the rest of their team. Meanwhile, Mark swallows back bile, Soju, and whatever else that tries to come out, gripping the wall beside him for support.

“Okay” A familiar voice says before he feels a hand on his back and another gripping his hand gently, “You’re coming with me.”

The hand that grips his is cool, a contrast to Mark’s warmth that lets him know the other person hasn’t been drinking much, and the softness of it makes him want to curl into a ball and sleep while the person held his hand. He blinks at the ground hazily under his long, dark lashes and when he looks up, Jeno is giving him a warm, comforting smile. The dark-haired boy leads Mark through the living room of the apartment-style dorm to the kitchen where Jaemin is seated at the head of their table with a few others. Jeno pulls out a chair for Mark and helps him into it, and Mark feels, along with the warmth from his intoxication, that his face also felt warm from Jeno’s actions and his close proximity.

“Not only is Mark Lee hopelessly drunk, but he’s also hopelessly falling in love with my boyfriend.” Jaemin teases, swirling the beer in his hand around absentmindedly, “What about Dahyeon, your girlfriend?”

“She couldn’t come.” Mark slurs, pouting a bit when Jeno sits beside Jaemin, leaving an empty seat between them and Mark with no one to rest his head on, “She had to study for Organic Chem.”

“I know. We have the same class, and our exam isn’t until two months from now.” Jaemin replies, rolling his eyes, “Who studies two months in advance?”

“She’s serious about school.” Mark tells him with a shrug.

“She’s serious about _everything_.” Jaemin stresses, shaking his head before he adds, “But I imagine you’re probably used to it.”

“Jaemin” Jeno scolds, despite doing so rather gently. Jaemin just shrugs in response but decides not to continue.

It was true. Mark and Lee Dahyeon have been dating since Freshman year. They met in a Freshman seminar, and Mark had liked how studious and pretty she was with her tan skin and full face. They started dating a month into their college journey and never looked back. Now, they were Juniors, and Mark was horrified to find that the same excitement he felt at the mere thought of Dahyeon was slowly disappearing. Now, it was almost as if he went out of his way to avoid her.

Dahyeon wasn’t a bad person, but her serious personality was sometimes difficult to overlook. She rarely laughed, she barely understood any of Mark’s corny jokes, and she thought that the time he spent winding down, playing his guitar should be spent towards studying. Once, Jeno had taken Mark out for ice cream and asked very seriously how and why they were together. But Mark had just answered with what he firmly believed – opposites attract. They had lasted two years so far. Why not the rest of their life as well? Dahyeon wasn’t perfect, but Mark knew that he was far from perfection as well. They made things work.

“Let’s do something fun.” Jaemin suggests suddenly, to which Jeno and everyone else at the table are immediately on their guard. Jaemin’s definition of “fun” usually differed from everyone else’s, and then there was Jaemin after a few drinks definition of “fun”. Mark feels himself sober up just a bit with how his nerves spike, but then he watches as Jaemin proposes, “How about we play truth or dare?”

“Truth or dare?” Jeno repeats with an amused look while everyone else groans, “Really Nana?”

“It’ll be fun.” Jaemin promises despite his devilish grin. The other people at the table groan and complain, but they’re all a bit drunk and unable to say no to Jaemin, Mark included.

However, before the game can begin, the front door of the apartment opens. The group that enters makes Mark stiffen in his chair, even in his intoxicated state. The theatre troupe are some of the most popular people on campus despite mostly consisting off sophomores. Their productions top tier, enticing even the jocks that were Mark’s teammates to attend premieres of plays like _Macbeth_ and _The Tempest_. Mark isn’t particularly into theatre, but he’s seen most of the theatre troupes plays because Dahyeon’s brother just so happened to be the heart of the theatre troupe of itself and the lead role in most of it’s plays.

Lee Donghyuck is a sophomore theatre major and Dahyeon’s twin brother. He practically lived in the Fine Arts building and the theatre troupe could always be seen just a few steps behind him. Among the troupe was Donghyuck’s best friend and roommate, an Art major named Huang Renjun. Though they could often be seen bickering, the two were always producing and starring in the theatre department’s plays, hanging out at the campus café, and getting kicked out the library during exam periods for being too noisy. Even now, the troupe is wandering into the party with Donghyuck and Renjun leading them and bickering all the while. It makes Mark grin at the familiarity of it.

As they were twins, he found many similarities between Donghyuck and Dahyeon – they both had tan skin and the same warm, brown eyes. But he found that Donghyuck’s eyes were more expressive and while Dahyeon simply wore her hair straight and plain, Donghyuck’s hair was always wild and different each time Mark saw him. This time it’s a sandy brown with bangs falling into his face. He’s wearing a dark denim jacket with matching jeans and judging by the way eyeliner is still lining his eyes, Mark can tell that they’ve just come straight from rehearsals for their upcoming play. Mark also realizes that he probably shouldn’t be staring, so he forces himself to look away, only for his eyes to land on Jaemin who winks and grins deviously.

“Hyuck, ‘junie, come play truth or dare with us!” He calls out and Mark’s stomach twists both from the alcohol and the fact that Jaemin is up to something.

Jaemin is _always_ up to something. And it appears that Jeno realizes it too because he looks a bit sympathetic for everyone at the table, especially Mark, who he sends a worried glance too. But Mark is a bit confused as to why Jeno is so worried – they were all used to Jaemin’s antics anyway. And what was the worst that could happen? Mark embarrassed himself enough on his own, so he wasn’t too worried about Jaemin doing it.

With that in mind, he smiles at Jeno, any soberness from before quickly vanishing once more when he grabs a Soju bottle from the table and takes a swig just as Renjun and Donghyuck take seats at the table, or rather, random party goers (mostly easily impressed Freshmen) who were obsessed with the theatre troupe (or rather, their popularity) rush to pull out seats for them at the table. Mark doesn’t miss the way Jaemin’s smile widens when Donghyuck just so happens to get the one right next to Mark.

“Mark Lee drunk? You mean the funniest Instagram story of all time.” Donghyuck says, pulling out his phone to record Mark, “Come on hyung, smile!”

Unlike with his teammates, Mark’s smile is a natural display for Donghyuck. Though he refused to admit it, Mark felt that he could be himself around Donghyuck, more so than Dahyeon. They bickered and sometimes Donghyuck’s teasing could be a bit too much. But Mark found that he didn’t have to be a certain person around the sophomore. He didn’t have to be the same star ice hockey player as he was around his teammates. He didn’t have to be a Marketing major dedicated to his studies like with Dahyeon. And he doesn’t have to be the always perfect, always willing to help and listen Mark Lee that he was to their campus. He could just be Mark, the Mark who got frustrated and annoyed with Donghyuck and his teasing, but also happy and full of laughter with how at ease he felt. Even now, Donghyuck is making fun of his drunken smile and it makes Mark laugh loudly.

“Truth or dare?” Renjun speaks up with a scoff, “What are we in high school? That’s so cliché-“

“What’s cliché is you saying this.” Jaemin is quick to respond. He ignores Renjun’s protests that follow and turns to his boyfriend, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth” Jeno replies, already familiar with his boyfriend’s antics.

“That’s no fun.” Jaemin pouts, realizing his plans were already failing. Then, he seems to realize something so he smirks and asks, “If you could date anyone else in the room, who would it be?”

“What kind of question is that?” Renjun asks before Jeno can even speak.

Jeno himself looks hesitant to answer and everyone in the room is aware as to why. Rumors circled around the campus often. Mark was thankful to never have been the source or the topic of any of them, but the same couldn’t be said for his friends. One of the rumors that was difficult to avoid was the one surrounding Jeno and Jaemin’s relationship. They were the perfect couple, unless Renjun was involved.

Mark didn’t know much of the details, just that apparently Renjun had been seen leaving the campus café with Jeno after his shifts and that he and Jaemin had gotten a bit too cozy at a few campus parties. And then, there was the fact that neither of them bothered to directly confirm or deny the rumors. Jeno always got nervous, Renjun made it clear that it was no one’s business, and Jaemin fueled them on by bringing Renjun coffee in between classes and showing up at all of the Art major’s showcases with supportive smiles. Mark is one of their closest friends but even he’s out of the loop.

“Hyuck” Jeno answers finally, surprising them all. He reaches over and pokes the brunet on the cheek and Donghyuck responds by making a cute face, “He’s cute.”

“And hopelessly in love with one of the ice hockey airheads.” Renjun blurts out casually to which Jaemin perks up and Jeno looks betrayed on Donghyuck’s behalf.

“You say that as if you aren’t in love with two of them.” Donghyuck scoffs at his best friend, but everyone at the table knows it isn’t new information. Neither Jeno nor Jaemin look bothered by the exchange. In fact, Jaemin seems to perk up while Renjun hides his embarrassment by snatching Mark’s bottle of Soju and downing it with ease.

“How nice, so come on Hyuck, truth or dare?” Jaemin has set his sights on Donghyuck now.

“Dare” The Lee boy answers boldly, the only one not afraid to be on the receiving end of Jaemin’s antics, that is until the Na boy smirks and demands-

“Call your ice hockey crush and ask them out on a date.”

And Donghyuck freezes, looking a bit uneasy for the first time that Mark has known him. Mark himself feels his stomach twist for reasons beyond him. Something about Donghyuck asking someone out on a date didn’t quite sit right with him. Maybe it was because he was his girlfriend’s brother and he felt a bit protective of him, but even that didn’t make sense. Mark tries to ignore the sinking feeling that starts to tug at him as he watches Donghyuck scroll through his contacts. He tries to hide it with a smile, but it probably looks just as miserable as he suddenly feels.

“Speakerphone” Jaemin emphasizes when Donghyuck presses the call button.

The Lee boy does as told. He presses speakerphone and they all strain to hear the call above the music filling the apartment-style dorm. Mark tries to steal a peek at the caller ID, but Donghyuck makes sure to keep the phone pointed towards himself. As they listen to the phone ring, Mark feels his heart rate pick up and some of the warmth he felt before starts to wear off. So, he picks up a beer, opens it, and drinks as if his life depends on it. Once he’s finished, he’s relieved to find that Donghyuck’s call has gone to voicemail. Before the voicemail can give away his crushes’ identity, Donghyuck hangs up.

“Next” Donghyuck says simply, smirking in triumph because technically, his dare was complete.

Jaemin looks a bit annoyed, but he simply decides to move on. All eyes turn to Mark then, and he feels a bit overwhelmed as he stares back.

“Wh-“

“Truth or dare, Mark Lee?” Donghyuck asks, snatching the empty beer can from his hands to toss on the table. The sudden influx of beer catches up with Mark and his previous intoxication returns, and so does the warmth and the lightheartedness.

“Dare” He says boldly. Jaemin grins and scoots forward in his chair while Renjun shakes his head and Jeno looks worried.

“Finally, someone brave,” Jaemin says before he smirks and narrows in on Mark, “I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room.” 

“Nana, that’s not fair.” Jeno is quick to speak up, “Dahyeon isn’t here.”

“Like that matters,” Renjun scoffs quietly before taking a swig of his second Soju bottle. Jaemin overhears and he nods in agreement.

“Kiss the prettiest person in the room?” Mark repeats, his words slurring a bit before he smiles and declares, “Oh, that’s easy.”

Donghyuck is toying with the empty beer can, and when he looks up, confused by the silence, it’s to see Mark leaning in. He freezes up, goes still with disbelief when Mark presses their lips together. It’s gentle and a little sloppy because Mark’s lips are wet from the alcohol. He can feel the sharp intake of breath when Donghyuck gasps. He can also feel the warmth emanating from the other boy, and, combined with the warmth from his inebriation and the lurch in his stomach from a sudden onslaught of butterflies (and Soju), Mark feels a bit lightheaded.

And he’s not sure if he imagines the way Donghyuck kisses back before he’s pulling away entirely. He draws back and licks his lips, tasting the Watermelon Chapstick that Donghyuck never went anywhere without. It’s tastes sweet. He wants to taste it again. He wants to kiss Donghyuck again. And he doesn’t realize anything is wrong with it until the silence at the table becomes almost unbearable.

“Well, this is awkward.” Renjun speaks up, for once looking genuinely surprised by the sudden turn of events.

“Even Mark Lee cheats,” Jaemin observes, his mischievous demeanor long gone as the situation hits him. He shakes his head, “You really can’t trust men.”

Jaemin glances at Jeno, an obvious jab at his rumors involving Renjun. It makes no sense because Jaemin himself seemed to be involved with the Art student as well. But this is their lives and Mark figures that only Jaemin and Jeno will understand Jaemin and Jeno. Mark himself is a cloud nine. He felt light. He felt _good_.

When he looks over, Jeno is staring at him with a mixture of worry and horror that Mark is just about to question when suddenly Donghyuck slams the empty beer can against the table, making both Mark and Jaemin jump. A few party goers turn to look at them, but Donghyuck ignores them. The can bounces off the table, onto the floor and then Donghyuck is turning to Mark with a mixture of anger and something else that Mark can’t quite place.

“What the _hell_ was that, Mark Lee?” His voice is strained and it wavers a bit, but he tries to cover it up with a laugh that sounds way too bitter for Mark’s liking, “I don’t know how they do things in Canada, but here, we don’t kiss our girlfriend’s _brother_ , let alone their twin, especially since you claim to be the poster boy for the straight community-“

“Hyuck, don’t. He’s drunk.” Renjun interrupts, motioning to Mark who’s blinking at Donghyuck with wide, confused eyes. Donghyuck appears ready to argue the notion but then, suddenly, he looks drained.

“No, he’s confusing, but whatever.” He says quietly before he stands from the table, and somehow, in the red neon lights, he looks a bit defeated. He leaves, most likely to go outside for fresh air. They watch him go quietly before Renjun stands as well.

“I’ll go check on him.” He tells them before he turns and leaves in the direction that his roommate disappeared in. The rest of the theatre troupe shoot Mark dirty looks, which, beneath the red neon lights, look a bit creepy. Thankfully, Jeno rescues him when he stands and grabs Mark’s arm.

“Come on hyung, it’s time to leave.” He coaxes Mark out of the chair gently. Once the Junior is on his feet, Jeno slings Mark’s arm over his shoulder to guide him.

“Drive safely,” Jaemin calls after them when they start to walk away. He waves with a sweet smile that makes Jeno roll his eyes because if Jaemin wouldn’t have suggested Truth of Dare, Mark probably wouldn’t have kissed his girlfriend’s brother. (But Jeno knows it isn’t Jaemin’s fault. He’s seen the way Mark looks at Donghyuck. He knows that this day would come eventually, and he’s a bit glad that is has.)

Jeno nods at Jaemin before guiding Mark out of the party. They run into a few members of the hockey team that offer to drive Mark home, but Jeno doesn’t need them asking questions while he’s not around to prevent Mark from answering them. That’s how rumors start. And right now, Jeno’s priority is to make sure that Dahyeon _doesn’t_ find out about tonight’s incident. He leads Mark out of the apartment, down the hall, and outside. Seated on the curb outside is Renjun, and, leaning on his lap is Donghyuck. Mark can’t see Donghyuck’s face, but he can see the way Renjun is rubbing his back comfortingly, whispering words that only they can hear. He forces himself to look away as they approach Jeno’s motorcycle.

“Think you can hold on, drunkie?” Jeno asks, trying to lighten the mod with a small smile.

Mark nods, mostly sobered up by his mistake, and then Jeno is shoving a helmet on his head. The dark-haired boy place another on his head before hopping on his bike and revving up the engine. The sleek, black motorcycle comes to life and Mark climbs on back. Seconds later, he and Jeno are speeding off into the night. Once they’re outside of the parking lot, Jeno goes at a pace that keeps Mark from puking up his guts. He already feels terrible enough, so he’s thankful that Jeno is so considerate.

For the entire ride back to his own dorm, Mark closes his eyes and simply allows the wind to cool him down. For some reason, kissing Donghyuck hadn’t felt like a mistake. But everyone’s reaction left his mind reeling. He tries to think of Dahyeon, how he’s betrayed her trust and if he should tell her, but his mind is still clouded with thoughts of Donghyuck – the Watermelon Chapstick, the feeling of the other boy kissing back, and how Donghyuck might not talk to him again. Mark isn’t sure what possessed him to kiss Donghyuck. He wants to blame it on the Soju the ice hockey team had been forcing on him all night, but he just knows that isn’t the case. And he the worst part of it all, is that he doesn’t regret the kiss. Mark knows it isn’t right, but it hadn’t felt wrong either.

Jaemin had asked him to kiss who he thought was the prettiest person in the room, and in Mark’s eyes, Donghyuck was all brightness and warmth. Mark has had a hard time not liking him. The Junior shakes his head. He was drunk and a bit confused. He was sure that if he was sober, his thoughts would be on Dahyeon, his girlfriend and the person he would have to explain to as to why he kissed her brother. Mark sighs, the situation finally hitting him in its entirety. He knew he should have spent the night studying with Dahyeon, but he was tired of school. He had needed a break and the hockey team had promised him a nice one at Jeno and Jaemin’s party. Now, he’s made a mistake, one that his drunken mind isn’t quite ready to face.

“Hyung?” Jeno’s voice breaks him from his thoughts, and when Mark blinks, he realizes they’re parked in front of his dorm, another apartment-style dorm meant for upperclassmen. Jeno is staring at him with concern when he asks, “You okay? You’re not feeling sick, are you? I can try to get you to the bathroom before you throw up-“

“I’m okay.” Mark assures his friend, but he really isn’t.

Jeno nods, climbing off his bike before helping Mark down. He holds Mark’s hand all the way to the front door. Mark digs around in his pocket for his keycard, taking it out and swiping it in the doorway. Jeno opens the door for them and they step inside, Jeno leading Mark to his bedroom by a hand on his arm. Mark feels his face flush with embarrassment with how messy his room is, but the week had been hectic and Jeno’s never been one to judge. Mark flops down on the bed and Jeno helps him out of his shoes and his hoodie. He turns over on his side, allowing Jeno to pull the covers over him.

“I messed up, didn’t I?” Mark asks suddenly because his thoughts are still plaguing him. Jeno stares at him for a bit before answering.

“You did, but we won’t say anything.” He answers honestly, “What Dahyeon doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

Mark isn’t sure if he likes Jeno’s answers. He wants to explain to Jeno, but he isn’t even sure what he would be explaining. How could he let Jeno know that kissing Donghyuck wasn’t wrong for him when he didn’t even know the reason himself? He was grateful that Jeno and the others would keep it to themselves. It would give him time to think of what he was going to say to Dahyeon. Several excuses run through his mind and none of them seem good enough, so Mark is kind of relived when Jeno breaks the silence.

“Hyung, why did you kiss him?” The other boy asks suddenly, to which Mark realizes that Jeno won’t understand.

“Because I’m drunk.” Mark answers finally, looking down as he traces the dark blue patterns on his comforter, “I’m just – really drunk.”

“I was really drunk the first time I kissed Renjun.” Jeno admits suddenly with a nostalgic smile before his expression turns serious, “But that didn’t change the fact that it was because I’m attracted to him even when I’m sober.”

But Mark doesn’t like what Jeno is implying. Mark can’t date Donghyuck. He already has Dahyeon. He’s attracted to his girlfriend. He loves her. And he doesn’t feel the same about Donghyuck. He was just drunk, and, in his intoxication, he had acted without thinking. Now, his relationship with both Dahyeon and Donghyuck were at risk. 

“I’m not attracted to Donghyuck, Jeno.” Mark says finally, “Our relationship isn’t as weird as whatever you have with Renjun and Jaemin.”

“I guess not.” Jeno replies. He knows that Mark doesn’t mean any offense by calling his relationships “weird”. Because that’s how Jeno is. He hears things and he understands them. But Mark just knows that Jeno won’t understand how he feels about Donghyuck. He doesn’t even understand it himself, so he simply watches as Jeno adds with a grin, “I don’t think anyone’s relationship is as weird as ours.”

Mark laughs, a tired sound that takes what’s left of his energy. He already feels heavy as his body pulls him towards sleep.

“I’m setting the alarm for your eight A.M. tomorrow.” Jeno tells him, reaching into Mark’s hoodie for his phone, “Don’t hit snooze, okay hyung?”

“Okay” Mark murmurs tiredly.

Jeno prepares to unlock Mark’s phone, only to freeze a bit at one of the notifications on the screen. He glances at Mark, but the other boy is already fast asleep. Jeno shakes his head, setting the alarm before placing the phone on his friend’s nightstand. Still, even as he turns to leave, the notification doesn’t leave his mind.

“Goodnight hyung.” He whispers before pulling the door closed behind him.

Mark Lee rolls over and continues to dream.


	2. The Art of Forgiveness

Mark wakes up to the worst hangover of his life.

The sound of his phone’s alarm going off jolts him awake. The loud, repeated siren-like noise echoing through his room instantly annoys him. He sits up quickly, desperate to silence his phone. But he immediately regrets the action when it feels as if his head may split open seconds later. Mark grips his head and freezes under the intense pain coursing through his head. His first-time drinking had resulted in a slight hangover the next morning that he had cured with a few painkillers. But he knew that whatever was in his medicine cabinet now wouldn’t be able to fix the intense ache in his head.

His alarm wasn’t helping either, so Mark reaches over and grabs his phone off the nightstand, quickly turning the nuisance off. He glances at the time, ignoring the notifications flooding his phone screen. His eyes widen when he realizes he has twenty minutes to get dressed and make it across campus for his eight A.M. class. Mark jumps out of bed, letting out a pained shout at the way the aching in his head jumps with him. Quickly (and carefully), he rushes to his bathroom where he brushes his teeth and washes his face. He splashes a bit of water onto his hair and musses it around with his fingers. And then, he rushes into his room and changes into a random combination of clothes laying around on his floor.

He grabs his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder before grabbing his phone and hurrying out of his room. In order to avoid the rumbling of his stomach in between his professor’s droning, he realizes he needs to grab something quick for breakfast. He hurries through the living room to the kitchen where he grabs the bread from atop the fridge. Mark has just finished putting two pieces of bread in the toaster when there’s a knock at the door. He realizes his roommate is probably already at his eight A.M. lab already (Jungwoo was either always early to class or right on time – something Mark wished he could be better at). So, he heads to the door and opens it himself.

“You have class in ten minutes.” Dahyeon is standing there, Chemistry books in her hands and her black bag slung over her shoulder. Her dark hair is pulled into two pigtails and her silver specs are placed pristinely on her nose. She’s staring at him with the look of a disappointed parent and Mark really wishes he weren’t used to it.

“Nice to see you too, Hyeonie.” Mark replies with sarcasm that makes Dahyeon raise an eyebrow in response, but Mark’s head is pounding so he waits for her to step inside before closing the door and returning to the kitchen to find that he’s put his toast on for too long. Mark swears as he picks up his burnt toast and tosses it in the trashcan. He decides to abandon breakfast completely then. 

“Why didn’t you call last night?” Dahyeon asks, starting a discussion that Mark really doesn’t want to participate in. He was running late anyway. And wasn’t she the one who was disappointed with him because of it?

“I was tired.” Mark answers simply, “I fell asleep as soon as I got home.”

He adjusts the backpack slung on his shoulder and tries to think of anything else he may need. But he comes up with nothing, so he heads out of the kitchen, right past Dahyeon, who has her eyes narrowed at him. She looks annoyed with the way he’s treating her, and Mark isn’t doing it intentionally. He’s just horribly hungover, late to his first class of the day, and not in the mood to be lectured for any of it.

Dahyeon had a habit of nagging that reminded him of his mother, but Mark is away at college for that very reason, to escape the suffocating hold of his parents. But sometimes he’s not sure if he’s escaping at all with Dahyeon around, lecturing him for being the typical college student. Still, he can’t find it in himself to be so dismissive with her, so he opens the front door and holds it for her, to let her know that he’s still Mark and he isn’t the asshole that his hangover is making him. Dahyeon doesn’t look impressed by the gesture. Instead, she rolls her eyes and walks by with her arms crossed and her books tucked closely to her chest.

Mark follows her, making sure to listen to the door’s lock click shut before he starts walking once more. His class is all the way on the other side of campus. The college of Business just so happened to be the furthest building out, and usually, Mark woke up early to make sure he got there in time for his classes. But of course, his hangover made him sleep through his alarm. Luckily, his lecture is an hour long, and he can get whatever notes he’s missed from the Senior he usually sat beside, Qian Kun.

“You’re getting black out drunk _and_ lying now.” Dahyeon says suddenly, as if its been weighing on her mind from the start and Mark figures that it probably has. He’s just about to question how she knows that he passed out, but she’s quick to interrupt him, “Jeno called last night to say that he got you home safely after I called you nearly twenty times and you didn’t answer. Also, I saw you on Donghyuck’s Instagram story last night. You looked well beyond your limits.”

Mark’s hangover is making it difficult for him to process much of what she says, but somehow, the word _Donghyuck_ sticks out the most. That, and a weird sinking feeling starts to swell within him at the mention of the other boy. But Mark can’t quite place what it is. He just knows that Dahyeon is mad at him, his head is killing him, and something bad probably happened between him and Donghyuck.

It wouldn’t be something new, of course. He and Donghyuck bickered often, but Mark just hopes that whatever it is, it hasn’t damaged their friendship beyond repair. Even though the younger could be annoying with his constant teasing, Mark cherished his friendship with Donghyuck. It gave him room to breathe, and with Dahyeon suffocating him, he found Donghyuck’s lightheartedness to be just what he needed.

“That’s why you’re late to class.” Dahyeon concludes before she holds out one of her books and drops it on the pavement, the loud smack making Mark’s head _spin_. He grunts in pain, clutching his aching head and Dahyeon merely stares at him as if it’s proved her point, “And you’re hungover,”

“Yes, I got blackout drunk last night and I woke with the worst hangover of my life, but I woke up and I’m actually trying to make it to class, even if it feels like my head is about to split down the middle.” Mark admits, reaching down to pick up her book. He holds it out to her, doing his best to speak as gently as possible, “I’m trying, Hyeonie.”

He waits patiently as Dahyeon stares at him, trying to decide if she will accept his excuse or not. All the while, Mark’s head aches with an intensity that makes him grit his teeth. He wants to go home and crawl back into bed. But he’s already out and Dahyeon would only be more disappointed in him if he did. Finally, she sighs.

“You should get to class.” She tells him, neither accepting nor denying his indirect apology. And Mark isn’t going to push it. He knows she’ll bring it up again later anyway.

“I’ll see you later?” He replies questioningly.

“Get rid of the hangover first.” Is her response that makes him grin. So, she had come around after all. He steps closer and kisses her cheek, an action that makes Dahyeon roll her eyes before she turns away and walks off in the direction of the Science center, her Chemistry books still tucked closely to her chest. Mark smiles after her before he continues his walk to the Business department. He walks in a foggy haze, his head aches in brief intervals, his body felt empty, and he already felt exhausted with the day. His phone vibrates in his pocket and pulls it out, answering the call presented on his screen without checking the caller ID.

“Morning hyung!” A voice greets cheerfully.

“Jeno, not so loud.” Mark’s voice is a hoarse whisper and he ducks his head, as if it will protect him from the aching that courses through his head.

“Sorry, I’m working the morning shift at the café and the rush is worse than usual.” Jeno explains, this time much more quietly, “The boss sent me out to get more creamer so I thought I’d text you to see if you made it to your eight A.M. but you didn’t respond, so I got worried and decided to call. Anyway, how are you hyung? Are you okay?”

“My head is killing me.” Mark admits, feeling a bit ashamed as he walked through the sudden mass of students on the walkway. He was sure he wasn’t the only one hungover, but for Mark, it was a first. And Dahyeon’s disappointed looks hadn’t helped either.

“No worries, I figured it would be pretty bad, so I have someone waiting for you outside of your class with some help.” Is Jeno’s response that makes Mark’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, “Also, I called Dahyeon to tell her you made it home safe because figured she would be worried. And again, no worries, I didn’t tell her about the kiss.”

Mark hums as he crosses the street in the crosswalk alongside a few other students. Jeno’s words are comforting until it finally registers to him, making him blurt out –

“What kiss?” 

The silence that follows makes Mark wonder if Jeno has hung up on them. But then he can hear shuffling followed by his friend’s slightly hesitant voice.

“… You know-“ Jeno’s voice is gentle, almost timid when he adds, “Your kiss with Hyuck”

“My kiss…” Mark echoes quietly, “…with Hyuck?”

“Yes hyung… your kiss with Donghyuck, which was a dare that Jaemin is really sorry for by the way-“

“ _My kiss with Donghyuck_?” Mark blurts out in a panic, only to instantly regret it when a few students turn to look at him. He hurries towards the College of Business building that is now in his sights. He’s never been more thankful to be so close to the old, dreary gray concrete structure. He holds the phone closer to his ear, making sure to keep his voice at a whisper as he asks, “Donghyuck as in _Lee_ Donghyuck, my girlfriend, Daehyeon’s twin brother Donghyuck?”

Mark can hear Jeno thanking the cashier after paying for the creamer. His heart feels as if it might hammer out of his chest and his hangover is the least of his concern as he waits for a confirmation for his friend. And to think that he thought his biggest concern was being late for class.

“Yes hyung” Jeno answers simply. He sounds sympathetic, and Mark is not sure if it makes him feel better or worse.

“Jeno-“ Mark’s voice wavers but he ignores it, “I have to go. My class is starting now.”

“Hyung don’t-“

But Mark hangs up. He pulls the door open to the College of Business’ building and he hurries along the hallway corridor. His mind was spinning. Class would be the perfect distraction. But when he approaches the door leading to the lecture hall, he sees a familiar face smiling as they sit on one of the benches outside.

“Morning sunshine”

“What do you want?” Mark asks dryly because he doesn’t have time for the other boys antics.

“Don’t be mean.” Jaemin pouts before he holds out a bottle of water and a brown paper bag, “I brought you breakfast.”

Mark raises a brow in response before he accepts the water and the bag. He opens the bag to find a cinnamon bagel that Jeno had probably made at the café and two capsules of pain medicine wrapped in plastic. Mark picks up the capsules and downs them quickly before opening the water and washing them down. And then, he takes a bite of the bagel, a welcome, warm feeling for his empty stomach.

“I’m listening.” He says finally to which Jaemin scoffs. Mark figures that him kissing Donghyuck probably has something to do with Jaemin and his innate ability to get other people to do anything he wanted.

“Fine,” Jaemin gives in, doing his best to look remorseful when he says, “I’m sorry that you’re a fake hetero.”

“I’m not a fake hetero.” Mark denies, wondering why he even bothered to receive an apology from Na Jaemin of all people.

“You’re right.” Jaemin tells him, “You’re actually pretty homo, especially if the other person is a sophomore theatre major and according to you, also the prettiest person in the room-“

“So, I really kissed him?” Mark asks, running a hand through his hair anxiously.

“You really kissed him, and you _really_ enjoyed it.” Jaemin tells him plainly before shrugging, “But what do I know? I’m just going off the way you licked your lips afterwards.”

“You’re not helping.” Mark tells him, watching as Jaemin smirks.

“Sorry” He says, but Mark knows that he doesn’t mean it. “Have you talked to Hyuck yet?”

“No” Mark admits. He hadn’t even thought about Donghyuck. It made him feel bad because he knew the other boy was affected as well. His first thought, that he makes sure to ask Jaemin, is, “Is he… mad at me?”

Jaemin smirks in response, an action that makes Mark’s stomach twist with dread.

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” The brunet replies before informing him, “The theatre department is doing Romeo and Juliet at the end of September. Hyuck has the lead role and they’ve been practicing everyday in the theatre department.”

Mark nods. He knows he has to pay the other boy a visit, but he can’t help but to feel nervous. He wasn’t sure how Donghyuck felt about the kiss. Mark knew it was a mistake and that the other boy was probably upset with him. And it wasn’t unusual for Donghyuck to be annoyed with him whenever Mark told too many corny jokes or their cultural differences clashed, but Donghyuck had never truly been angry with him. Mark didn’t know how to deal with the idea that the younger might be upset with him. But most importantly, would Donghyuck tell Dahyeon? It would hurt her too, yet another thing that Mark isn’t prepared for.

“Just go talk to him.” Jaemin tells him, as if he can sense Mark’s worry. The brunet rolls his eyes before adding, “It’s not like he can stay mad at you for long anyway.”

Mark is sure that he isn’t supposed to hear the last part, but he does, and it makes him smile. It was true. There had been plenty of times when he and Donghyuck argued only to be huddled on Mark’s bed playing video games together on their laptops hours later. But this was different. Now a kiss was involved, and Mark isn’t sure what to expect because of it. 

“Thank you” Mark says because his head feels better already after eating and he feels a bit more hopeful.

“Don’t thank me. Just take my advice and talk to Hyuck after class.” Jaemin rolls his eyes before turning to leave, but not before glancing back and adding, “Oh and Jeno wants to have a study session in the library later. He’ll text you when we find a study room. Later!”

Mark waves after his friend before tossing the empty brown paper bag in the trash. He adjusts his backpack before opening the study hall door. No one bothers to look at him as their professor drones on about the strategic nature of policy planning. Mark makes his way to a row in the middle where he sits in his usual seat next to Qian Kun, who’s alternating between typing notes in a Google Doc for the class and sipping on a Green Tea Latte.

“Nice of you to join us.” He greets Mark, eyes locked on his MacBook as he types. 

“Sorry,” Mark says, unzipping his own backpack to retrieve his laptop as well, “Last night I got a little-“

“Wasted?” Kun guesses before he finally looks over at Mark with a grin that reveals his dimples, “I saw Donghyuck’s Instagram story last night.”

Mark wonders who _hasn’t_ seen Donghyuck’s Instagram story, but then he remembers that the other boy is one of the most well know sophomores on campus. Everyone had seen it.

“I’m surprised you even made it to class,” Kun tells him before he smiles and holds out a headphone, “But I’m glad you did.”

Mark accepts the headphone and tucks it in his ear just as Kun abandons his note taking to pull up the Chinese drama that they watched when the lectures became too boring to bear. Mark smiles as he leans back in his chair and watches, the lecture long forgotten as he gets lost in an entirely different world. 

* * *

Watching the drama makes the hour-long lecture seem like minutes, that and Mark had been nearly half an hour late. He parts ways with Kun when they step outside of the business building. He heads in the direction of the theatre department, and to pass the time, he decides to look at his phone. There’s a text from Dahyeon telling him to call her tomorrow because she planned on spending the night in the lab and Mark is somewhat relieved because he’s not sure that he can face her after learning about the kiss. Jeno has sent him a video on Instagram of a kitten and a puppy cuddling in an effort to cheer him up. Jaemin has announced in the ice hockey group chat that he and Mark are going to see the theatre department’s play next month before asking who wants to join them (of course Jeno is one of the first to volunteer).

Before he knows it, Mark is approaching the theatre department. Outside, a group of students are painting under the instruction of their professor. Mark walks by as quickly as possible so as not to disturb their concentration (not that they paid him much attention to begin with). He pulls open the theatre department doors and shivers at the cold air that greets him. He makes his way to the theatre room and as soon as he steps inside the double doors, someone almost runs into him. The theatre room is _packed_. People are rushing back and forth with costumes as if its opening night. Among the chaos, he spots Renjun helping the set crew put up portraits to add to the scenery. Mark makes sure to smile at him but he’s almost sure that he imagines the dirty look he receives in response.

“Uh-“ He stops one of the wardrobe people, a girl holding an armful of measuring tapes, and asks, “Do you know where Donghyuck is?”

“Dressing room one,” The girl says quickly before she’s rushing off.

Mark doesn’t know where dressing room one is, so he roams around the theatre room for a bit before he sees a series of doors near the stage. When he walks closer, he can see that they’re labeled “dressing rooms”. Though they’re not numbered, he decides to walk up to the very first one he sees. He knocks and seconds later he can hear a familiar voice call out –

“Come in!”

Mark opens the door and steps inside, making sure to close the door behind him. Donghyuck is huddled in a chair in front of a vanity, staring intensely at a thick stack of paper that Mark figures is the script. He doesn’t even bother to check and see who’s joining him.

“Renjun, if it’s you again, I told you I’m fine. I’m just having a hard time memorizing this stupid script-“

“Is Lee Donghyuck really calling something related to theatre stupid?” Mark jokes, “I mean, I know I’m hungover but-“

“What do you want, Mark Lee?” Donghyuck cuts him off, still staring at the script and Mark can’t tell if he’s angry or not. So he awkwardly stands there before he decides to speak as best as he can.

“Listen Hyuck, I really don’t remember what happened last night, but if I did something weird then I’m really sorry.” Mark knows it’s a poor apology, but he isn’t quite ready to openly admit to kissing the other boy.

He didn’t even remember it, so he hoped that they could quickly move around it. Donghyuck is silent at first and judging by how he’s simply staring at the page before him, Mark knows he isn’t really reading the script anymore. Mark fidgets nervously in the silence before Donghyuck laughs, but it’s a bitter and quiet sound that makes Mark frown.

“We’re so close.” Donghyuck’s voice is hoarse, as if he’s struggling with his words. But then, he clears his throat and finally looks at Mark when he asks, “What could be ‘weird’ between us?”

And it appears that, of all the things Mark had said, his use of the word ‘weird’ had only further upset the other boy. Mark wonders if Donghyuck wants him to just say it? And then, he wonders why the other boy is being so difficult.

“Oh” He murmurs in response, rubbing at the back of his neck in attempt to distract himself from how awkward it is when he admits, “Jeno said that we… _kissed_.”

“We did, and you initiated it.” This is the most serious that Mark has seen Donghyuck and it makes him feel a bit nervous to be under the other boy’s intense gaze, “So, how is that _weird_ hyung?”

Mark doesn’t miss the condescending tone of Donghyuck’s voice at the end. The other boy has his arms draped over the back of the chair and is staring at Mark as he waits for an answer.

“It’s weird because I didn’t mean it.” Mark says as if it’s simple, and to him, it is. Mark figures that he probably just kissed the person closest to him. If Dahyeon had been there, he would have kissed her instead. It was a mistake, nothing more, so he adds, “I was drunk, Hyuck, really drunk.”

“You didn’t mean it…” Donghyuck repeats quietly, staring at the ground briefly before he quickly turns around. In the mirror’s reflection, Mark watches as a he gives a ghost of a smile, one that doesn’t fit the likes of Lee Donghyuck. But before Mark can question it, the other boy assures, “It’s okay, hyung. I understand.”

“And… Dahyeon?” Mark questions because he wants to make sure they’re on the same page.

“You want to be with her.” Donghyuck says. Oddly enough, he stares at Mark in the reflection as if waiting for something, but Mark isn’t sure what it is, so he remains quiet, and then, he watches as Donghyuck shakes his head before adding quietly, “I won’t ruin it over a stupid kiss.”

Mark nods but things still feel off. Donghyuck is looking down, script forgotten. He looks exhausted, and Mark wants to give him time to himself. So, he turns and prepares to leave just as someone is opening the door.

“Sorry I’m late! My fitness class went on longer than I thought it would.” A familiar voice apologizes.

It’s Lucas Wong, a Junior Physical Education Major and fellow ice hockey player. He’s the last person Mark is expecting to see walking into the dressing room with a script. Lucas is smiling sheepishly, ears bright pink with embarrassment as he comes rushing in.

“Mark!” He says when he notices the dark-haired boy, “What’s up man?”

“I heard the theatre department is doing Romeo and Juliet in September and Hyuck got the lead role.” Mark says, as if it were his only reason for coming. And it was partially true, he did want to support Donghyuck. But Donghyuck doesn’t buy it. He rolls his eyes from where he’s seated at the vanity, but neither Mark nor Lucas notices.

“Actually it’s Romeo and _Julius_ ,” Donghyuck clarifies with a smirk, “The theatre department has finally decided to answer our gay prayers,”

“You’re Julius,” Mark guesses to which Donghyuck simply continues to smirk proudly, “Then who’s Romeo?”

“Ah, that would be me.” When Mark looks over, Lucas ears are even more pink and he’s rubbing at the back of his neck with a bright grin.

“You’re into theatre?” Mark questions but before Lucas can answer, Donghyuck speaks up.

“There’s a first time for everything.” He says before he turns to look at Mark, “What’s with all of the questions, Mark Lee?”

But Mark doesn’t have an answer. Luckily (or unluckily, in Mark’s case), the dressing room door opens and Renjun sticks his head in.

“Romeo and Julius are needed for their first fitting.” He says before he notices Mark, and Mark is almost sure this time that he _isn’t_ imagining the distasteful look the Art major gives him.

At Renjun’s words, Lucas grins before approaching Donghyuck and holding out his hand. Mark feels his stomach twist for reasons beyond him when Donghyuck accepts it and allows the other boy to pull him to his feet. The two leave the room, and Mark is sure he’s never seen Donghyuck smile so wide and brightly. It leaves him with a sinking feeling in his chest.

“I would feel bad, but it’s your fault.” Renjun, who’s lingered behind, speaks up, “You did more than kiss him, you know.”

And then, he turns and follows the other two boys, leaving Mark alone in the dressing room to try to figure out exactly what he meant. But nothing comes to him. So, Mark adjusts his backpack on his back before turning and leaving the dressing room for good.

* * *

Mark skips the rest of his classes. He hadn’t been able to get rid of the sinking feeling he felt ever since seeing Donghyuck and Lucas in the dressing room. The worst part was that he didn’t know _why_ he felt that way. To add to his troubles, his hangover had returned. So, Mark returned to his dorm where he buried himself in his sheets and lost himself to fits of sleep. Each time he woke up, he waited to see if his hangover remained. When he felt the dull ache returning, he simply rolled over and slept some more.

10:27 P.M. the time on his phone reads when Mark checks it. He has a few messages from Daehyeon asking if he’s okay. They make Mark feel bad about how he had treated her earlier. She cared about him and he had gotten drunk and betrayed her trust. But Mark shakes those thoughts aside. He replies back, telling her that he was doing better and to not stay at the lab all night as she had done many nights before. He has a few messages from Jeno as well, but the last few make him smile.

Jeno

10:21 P.M.

_ah hyung, you haven’t forgotten_

_about our study session, have you?_

Jeno

10:22 P.M.

_please come spend time with us!_

Jeno

10:24 P.M.

_hyung, i have snacks from the café._

_muffins ~ blueberry just like you_

_like. hurry before nana eats them_

_all!_

Mark shakes his head as he reads them. Jeno could be so cute sometimes. He’s just about to reply when he sees that Jeno is typing once more. He waits until the message appears and what he reads makes him freeze.

Jeno

10:28 P.M.

_hyuck and renjunie are here!_

Mark quickly replies that he’s coming and then, seconds later, a text comes from Jeno with the number of the study room they were currently occupying. Mark drags himself out of bed. He reaches around in the darkness before he finally finds his backpack, pulling it on his back as he leaves his room. The lights are on in his roommates’ room, but he figures that Jungwoo is probably studying as well. So, he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and makes sure he has his keycard before leaving. The library is a ten-minute walk from his dorm. Mark shoves in a pair of headphones and listens to the playlist Jaehyun had made him last week. The mellow music helps calm the anxiety he feels about seeing Donghyuck again.

But then, before he knows it, he’s crossing the street to the library. The walk up the stairs to the three-story building sets Mark’s nerves on fire. He felt unsure about seeing Donghyuck, but he still wanted to, nonetheless. He thanks the person who holds the door open for him, waves to his favorite librarian behind the desk, and then takes the stairs to the bottom floor. It’s not hard to find the others. Jeno favored a study room in the very back of the library. It eased his anxiety, he said, being able to be so hidden. Mark nods at the familiar faces he passes and before long, he’s at the study room. But he finds that the others are at a table outside of the room instead. It makes Mark raise an eyebrow as he approaches them.

“It’s too cold in there.” Jaemin complains as soon as he notices him.

He’s shivering a bit as he highlights in a biology book. A purple blanket is wrapped around his shoulders and then there’s Jeno who’s hugging him for extra warmth, Journalism assignment long forgotten. Both are wearing matching fuzzy hoodies with dog ears and Mark kind of wants to gag. But then he notices Renjun and Donghyuck seated across from the couple. Renjun has paused in drawing his sketch outline to roll his eyes at Jaemin’s dramatics and Donghyuck ignores them all as he types away on his computer, music blasting in his headphones. Renjun has paint splatters on his clothes, having come straight from the art department and Donghyuck still has on makeup from the play’s rehearsals. 

Mark approaches the table and sits down in the chair next to Jaemin and Donghyuck. He unzips his backpack to pull out his laptop but then Donghyuck is standing from the table, yanking out his headphones.

“I’m going to go get a snack.” He announces suddenly, making Mark frown.

“Don’t they sell Expressos in the vending machines?” Jaemin asks suddenly, standing as well. Jeno pouts because he can no longer cuddle his boyfriend but Jaemin just ignores him to join Donghyuck.

“I actually think I might need one of those.” Renjun admits with a sigh before standing as well. The three leave in search of snacks and Mark is left to give Jeno a desperate look.

“We’ve been here since six.” The other boy tells him with an assuring smile, “It’s not you, hyung.”

“That’s not what it feels like.” Mark mumbles, burying his face in his hands, “I made a huge mistake, Jeno.”

“It’s okay. You’re human.” Jeno tells him, as if it’s all so simple. The other boy smiles gently then as he confesses, “I felt the same way when I first kissed Renjun. But then, I told Nana about it and somehow… he understood, and now, we’re in this together – the three of us… I don’t know, hyung. I just think some things were meant to be.”

Jeno’s smile is sweet when he talks about Renjun and Jaemin, but his words leave Mark feeling even more confused.

“What does that even mean Jeno?” He asks, because Mark made a mistake. He wasn’t meant to kiss Donghyuck. It just happened, and now, he had to live with the consequences. Jeno gives him a strange look then, as if Mark should already know the answer.

“It means that some things were meant to happen.” He replies making Mark frown, but before he can question it, they’re interrupted by the appearance of a rather loud group.

“What’s this? Our kids are being studious.”

It’s Johnny Seo, a Mass Media major and the captain of the ice hockey team. Beside him is Jung Jaehyun, a kinesiology major and the co-captain of the ice hockey team. Behind them are the ice hockey team, talking loudly and joking around with each other as if they can’t be kicked out of the library for the fifth time that week.

Johnny and Jaehyun have been roommates since their freshman year, and even now, as seniors, they lived in an apartment off campus where they threw some of the universities craziest parties. There were rumors going around that the two were a bit more than friends, but Mark had never seen anything to believe them. He just figured they were really close, best friends, of course. When they get close enough, he can see that Jaehyun is wearing Johnny’s old ice hockey jersey and his ears are pink because he realizes that, as players on the team, Mark and Jeno are aware of the fact.

“And look who’s alive-“ Johnny adds, pointing at Mark with a grin, “-after chugging a six pack of beer on Instagram live, he’s in the library functioning. You’ve really got this whole college thing down, Mark Lee. I’m such a proud dad.”

Johnny reaches over and ruffles Mark’s hair, laughing with the rest of the team. But it’s Jaehyun who fixes Mark’s hair, giving him a sweet smile when he asks –

“How are you feeling?”

“Better” Mark admits, ears red from embarrassment, “Jeno got me home safely and I think my hangover is gone.”

“Good” Jaehyun says before looking back and forth between them with a smile, “I’m glad you two are looking out for each other.”

“Why are we being so soft?” Johnny complains before he steals Donghyuck’s seat beside Mark. He sits down and leans in close to Mark with a grin, “So, did you do anything crazy last night?”

“No?” Mark replies, cringing when he realizes he shouldn’t have sounded so unsure.

“Don’t lie to me, kid.” Johnny replies and that’s how he knows he has no choice but to tell the older boy. That, and he did need more advice. He gives the senior a look that says they need privacy and all it takes is a look from Johnny for the rest of the ice hockey team to wander off, in search of other entertainment. Johnny waits for them to leave before he leans in even further with a serious expression, “You didn’t kill anyone, did you?”

“No” Mark says before he feels himself start to choke up with nerves, “… I kissed them.”

“Nice try.” Johnny replies quickly, waving him off, “Dahyeon is your girlfriend, Mark. There’s nothing new or interesting about that.”

“It wasn’t Dahyeon.” Mark admits quietly, keeping his eyes locked on the table. Johnny looks shocked and even Jaehyun looks concerned. And then there’s Jeno, giving him a sympathetic look that makes him feel even worse.

“Then who was it?” Jaehyun asks, looking more concerned than curious.

“Her brother” Mark chokes out, to which Johnny’s eyes visibly widen.

“Donghyuck?” The senior blurts out loudly, earning looks that he blatantly ignores. Still, he lowers his voice when he asks for clarification, “Let me get this straight, you, Mark Lee, kissed Lee Donghyuck, your girlfriend’s brother – _twin_ brother, at that?”

Mark nods, the nerves constricting his throat, making it difficult to speak.

“Mark” Jaehyun speaks up, taking a seat beside Johnny. He stares at Mark as he asks, “What exactly happened?”

“I don’t remember.” Mark admits, “I only know because Jeno told me.”

Johnny and Jaehyun look at Jeno then. He looks a bit uncomfortable with having to tell a story that’s not his own, but when Mark looks at him and nods, he starts hesitantly.

“Nana suggested we play Truth or Dare. So we did. Mark chose Dare, and Nana dared him to kiss the prettiest person in the room.” Jeno informs them to which Johnny flinches when he realizes just how bad it sounds. And Mark wished he didn’t know the details now. He was _terrible_ , and he was surprised that Donghyuck had (seemingly) forgiven after everything had happened. He decides to ignore his dread to listen to Jeno as he concludes, “Mark kissed Donghyuck. And, I think Hyuck kissed back… But when it was over, he was upset. He said it wasn’t fair how confusing Mark hyung is with him. After, he went outside to cool down. Junie went with him and I decided to take Mark home before things got worse.”

“Wait-“ Mark blurts out, eyes wide with disbelief, “He kissed me back?”

“Of course he did.” Johnny mutters, but Mark overhears, and he wants to demand to know why everyone seems so nonchalant and knowing except for himself. But then, Johnny is turning and giving him a serious look, “Look Mark, I like you and all, but Hyuck is special to me and he might now show it, but he’s sensitive, really sensitive. You of all people should know that. I know you’re oblivious to it all, but don’t hurt him, okay? And don’t kiss him again unless you mean it.”

Mark wants to say that he has no intentions of kissing Donghyuck again, but then Jaehyun speaks up.

“I agree.” He says, and Mark has never felt so betrayed. But then, the older boy smiles and adds gently, “I know you were drunk, but it’s still confusing. You two are close and sometimes things seem to be more than they are-“

“Donghyuck doesn’t like me.” Mark blurts out, “At least not like that,”

“I never said that.” Jaehyun tells him with a smile that almost resembles a smirk and Mark is left to wonder who exactly is on his side at this point.

“But you know, you kissing him must mean that you’re at least attracted to him.” Johnny says to which Jaehyun nods and even Jeno looks as if he agrees.

“The kiss means nothing because I was too drunk to even remember it.” Mark defends, starting to feel exasperated. He was drunk. His actions had been involuntary, so why was everyone trying to examine them and make their own assumptions? Besides, he couldn’t be attracted to Donghyuck, which is why Mark tells them, “I have a girlfriend.”

“Apparently that means nothing to you.” Johnny mutters, raising his hands in surrender when Jaehyun smacks his shoulder before he points at Mark, “What? He’s the one that needs to be punished for confusing our baby Sun.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Mark blurts out in distress, running his hands through his hair anxiously, “I don’t know how to make this right.”

“Just be transparent.” Jaehyun advises gently, “However you feel about him, just show it, okay?”

“I can do that.” Mark says, because it’s simple. Donghyuck is his best friend, nothing more. And he can show it with ease. Mark feels relieved. Jaehyun had a way of making all of his problems seem simple, so he smiles and tells the older boy, “Thanks hyung”

Before Jaehyun can reply, they’re interrupted by the return of the other three boys. Jaemin has a Double Shot Expresso in each hand and apparently neither is for Jeno, Renjun is helping himself to M&M’s, and Donghyuck has a bag of Skittles.

“Baby” Jaehyun greets, holding his arms open for Donghyuck, who steps into his embrace with a smile.

“Are you guys going to stay and study with us?” Renjun asks, suddenly polite.

“Actually, we have to get home.” Johnny replies, tugging on Jaehyun’s hoodie, “This one has an exam at eight tomorrow morning.”

“Take me with you.” Donghyuck pouts. It wasn’t unusual for him to spend the night at Jaehyun and Johnny’s apartment, especially when school became too overwhelming and he needed the older boys to play video games with him, feed him, and baby him back to a better mental state.

“You can come tomorrow night.” Jaehyun assures him before he steals a discreet glance at Mark, “Tonight, I think you should stay and study.”

“Fine” Donghyuck grumbles but he doesn’t protest. Instead, he plops down in his chair when Johnny finally stands up from it.

“Have fun kids and don’t stay too late.” Johnny tells them and Jaehyun nods in agreement. Mark and the others wave the two seniors off then before they turn to leave, the ice hockey team abandoning their rowdy adventures to follow their two captains.

“Well, I guess it’s time to suffer.” Jaemin announces before opening one his expresso cans.

Jeno nods in agreement before powering his laptop back on. Renjun shoves an M&M in his mouth then picks up his pencil to continue his sketch. And Mark glances at Donghyuck but the other boy is already shoving his headphones back in and typing away. Mark sighs before turning on his own laptop. He decides to check his email first where he finds one from Kun with the notes that he had missed for the day. Mark sighs, opening them in a Word document. And then, he starts to study them. Once he finishes, he moves on to another class. He does this until he’s organized his notes for all of his classes. And then, he moves on to assignments. He’s on his last assignment for his International Marketing course when Jaemin and Jeno leave.

Despite his Expresso shots, Jaemin looks exhausted. Jeno carries his boyfriend’s backpack as well as his own, and the two leave with a tired wave from Jaemin and a warm smile from Jeno who makes them promise to meet again before the week is over. The next to leave is Renjun, an hour later and with an incomplete sketch. He asks Donghyuck if he’s ready to leave as well, but the other boy shakes his head. Renjun looks hesitant to leave his roommate. He stares at Mark as if he’s going to lean over and kiss Donghyuck again as soon as he leaves. But his exhaustion seems to get the best of him, because after another thirty minutes, he leaves with his art bag slung carelessly over his shoulder.

Mark decides that he isn’t leaving until Donghyuck does. He wants to make sure that the other boy gets home safely. He’s tired, the events of the day having worn him down. But when he finishes his work, he simply forces himself to sit there, pretending to be busy still. He watches acoustic videos on YouTube, he watches all of the cat and puppy videos Jeno has tagged him in on Instagram, and when he checks the time, it’s almost two in the morning. Just before three, Donghyuck closes his laptop and pulls out his headphones.

“I’ll walk you home.” Mark says, because he won’t be able to sleep peacefully unless he knows the other boy is safe.

“I would say that you don’t have to, but you don’t listen very well, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck mutters making Mark grin in amusement.

Donghyuck shakes his head before sighing and packing his things. Mark waits for him and then, the two are standing from the table and leaving. The library is practically empty as they walk through it, and when they make it back to the second floor, the librarian waves at them from her desk. Mark waves back before holding the door open for Donghyuck.

“What were you working on?” He asks, because Donghyuck had been working on the same Word document since they had arrived (not that he had been watching the other boy the entire night).

He watches as Donghyuck pauses in the doorway, glancing at him briefly before he looks down.

“I’m writing a play.” He says quietly before stepping outside.

Outside, it’s pouring. Mark stares at the rain and curses himself for being so unprepared. But it appears that Donghyuck is just as unprepared because he lingers underneath the library’s outside roofing.

“We’ll have to make a run for it.” Mark grabs Donghyuck’s hand, “Let’s go.”

And then, before the other boy can protest, Mark pulls him along into the rain. They rush down the stairs and then across the street in the rainy night. And even with the cool rain soaking them, Donghyuck’s hand still feels warm in his. Mark makes sure to keep a steady grip as they rush through the night. His heart is beating erratically in his chest, but he thinks it’s the sudden exercise making it skip beats.

Luckily, his dorm isn’t far from the library and soon, Mark is having to dig into his pocket for his keycard as they near the dorms. They reach Mark’s dorm and he quickly swipes them in. He opens the door, allowing Donghyuck to go in first. And then, he steps in behind him, allowing the door to slam shut on its own. They stand in the dark, soaked, freezing, and simply staring at each other. Mark looks at Donghyuck and then his lips, and then, Mark bites his own lips. He isn’t sure what he wants, but he reaches over and grabs Donghyuck only to jump when the living room light is cut on suddenly.

“Mark-“ A gentle voice says suddenly, “I was wondering when you would get home. I was getting worried!”

Jungwoo is standing in his Snoopy Pajamas, rubbing his eyes with a groggy smile. When he notices Donghyuck, he perks up but then he notices their soaked clothes.

“Oh no, you guys have to get out of those wet clothes, or you’ll get sick!” He declares, hurrying over and grabbing Donghyuck’s arms gently, “You can shower in my bathroom. It’ll warm you up and I have a pair of really fluffy socks you can wear!”

Mark can’t help but to smile as Jungwoo pulls Donghyuck along to his room, prepared to make the other boy a patient in the mini hospital that was their dorm. He was studying to be a pediatrician, but he babied his friends like children when they got sick or injured regardless. Mark knows Donghyuck is in good hands. So, he heads to his room. He drops his backpack and makes his way to his bathroom. He decides he needs a hot shower as well. Fifteen minutes later, he’s walking out in a t shirt and sweats, pushing his wet hair from his face.

He walks out of his room to the living room where he finds Donghyuck sitting on the couch with Jungwoo beside him, animatedly talking about the medical k-drama he was forcing the other boy to watch. Donghyuck has a cup of tea in his hands and when Mark comes to sit beside him on the couch, he spots another cup of tea on the coffee table for him. But Mark ignores the drink to look at Donghyuck. The other boy is wearing a pair of silk, red pajamas and his hair is falling into his face in its damp state. The makeup from rehearsals had been washed away and Mark simply takes a moment to admire the other boy’s bare face, the small blemishes and its softness despite them. As if sensing his gaze, Donghyuck rests his head on Mark’s shoulder tiredly. Mark leans his head against the other boy’s in response, and with Jungwoo’s soft voice in the background, that’s how they spend another Tuesday night. 


	3. The Art of Dating

Wednesday morning finds Lee Donghyuck staring at Mark Lee.

Mark’s eyes are closed, his nose is crinkled slightly, and his hair is falling on his forehead, peeking from beneath his gray hoodie as he sleeps. The sight makes Donghyuck snort and then smile. He reaches over and plays with strands of the older boy’s hair, an action that makes Mark’s nose crinkle even more. He turns his head to the side and then, he grabs Donghyuck’s hand in a way that makes the sophomore’s stomach tumble with a sudden onslaught of butterflies. Donghyuck feels himself grow lightheaded when he glances down at the gentle hold Mark has on hand. For someone who plays hockey and spends a good majority of their week exercising, Mark’s hand is soft and it fits with Donghyuck’s hand that is now clammy with nerves and the peach hand cream he had borrowed from Jungwoo the night before. But it’s _wrong_.

Mark’s hand isn’t meant for Donghyuck’s – it’s meant for Dahyeon’s. The thought of his sister makes Donghyuck flinch before he all but lurches back, snatching his hand away from Mark’s in a way that makes the older boy’s eyebrows furrow as he wakes up. Slowly, Mark opens his eyes and stares at Donghyuck, ready to question why he’s huddled at the opposite end of the bed, hands shaking slightly. But luckily, before the dark haired boy can even speak, Donghyuck’s phone is ringing. The brunet digs around the huddle of covers and sheets that makes up Mark’s bed in search of the device, but it’s Mark who simply reaches under the pillow beside him and hands it to Donghyuck with a look that makes the sophomore blush. Donghyuck hurriedly unlocks his phone, ignoring his flushed face and Mark’s loud laughter.

“Hello?”

“Morning babe!” A deep voice greets and Donghyuck really wishes he wasn’t on the list of people that Lucas Wong has suddenly decided to call “babe”. It doesn’t help that Mark is staring at him curiously despite scrolling on his own phone. Donghyuck stands, the covers falling from his lap as he starts to walk. His facing was burning up. He alternates between fanning himself and running a hand through his disheveled morning hair as he waits for his costar to ask, “Are you busy?”

“No, not right now.” Donghyuck replies, ignoring the way Mark looks at him longer than usual before returning his attention to his phone, “Why?”

“Perfect!” Lucas replies and Donghyuck can practically see him smiling in his easy going manner, “I’m going to the café for brunch and I wanted to know if you’d like to come? I’ll buy you coffee and whatever else you like.”

“Buy me coffee?” Donghyuck repeats with a teasing grin, “Are you asking me on a date?”

He misses the way Mark’s head shoots up at the word “date”.

“A date?” Lucas replies before he laughs, a sound that fills Donghyuck with warmth, “Sure babe, let’s go on a date.”

But Donghyuck knows that the other boy is only joking so he simply rolls his eyes before replying. 

“Okay _Romeo_ , I should be ready in thirty minutes.”

“I can walk with you from your dorm.” Lucas volunteers in a way that makes Donghyuck hesitate, cringing when he realizes how bad it will look when he explains his situation.

“Actually, I’m at Mark hyung’s.” He admits before quickly adding, “But that’s okay. I’ll see you when I get there.”

“Text me when you get here.” Lucas tells him after a brief pause. He sounded a bit hesitant and off but before Donghyuck can question it, the other boy returns to his usual playful self when he exclaims, “Bye babe!”

The phone hangs up and Donghyuck is already heading towards the bathroom, talking to Mark all the while.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’m taking a shower over here and oh, hyung, I need to borrow your clothes, a shirt and jeans should be fine, and maybe a jacket, it’s kind of cold. Also, do you think I could use your-“

“You have a date?”

Donghyuck has just turned on the bathroom light when Mark’s voice greets his ears. He peeks his head outside of the bathroom to find Mark sitting up in the bed with an expression that Donghyuck has never seen before. He looked serious in a way that didn’t fit his usually awkward, easygoing demeanor.

“I’m meeting Lucas at the café.” Donghyuck explains and Mark is already tossing the covers aside to stand from the bed.

“I’ll come with you.” He announces, heading to his closet and pulling the door open before adding as if it were an afterthought, “I think Jeno is working today.”

“Hyung, you weren’t invited.” Donghyuck whines to which Mark scoffs.

“That’s why I’m inviting myself.” He replies before he glances back with a teasing smirk, “Don’t worry Hyuckie, I won’t embarrass you in front of your _crush_.”

“Lucas is _not_ my crush.” Donghyuck is quick to deny, only to look up and see Mark staring at him, teasing smirk still intact when he asks –

“Then who did you call?”

It’s a reference to Jaemin’s dare that makes Donghyuck freeze up. His response is stuck in his throat, making him hesitate. Mark is waiting with a teasing expression, but within it lies the faintest hint of seriousness that reveals genuine curiosity. But Donghyuck isn’t good with being put on the spot so he forces a devious grin before he exclaims – 

“I call first dibs on the shower!”

And then, he’s turning and running back into the bathroom. He slams the door shut, listening to Mark’s knocking and his claims that technically, he’s older and it is his dorm, so he should shower first. Donghyuck grins, but it fades away like a sunset when he catches sight of himself in the mirror. He lets out a shaky breath before he runs a hand through his hair and attempts to smile. He tells himself he can make it through another day of pretending. So, he turns away from the mirror and prepares to do just that.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, both Donghyuck and Mark are showered and dressed.

Mark is sitting on his bed, strumming a melody lazily on his guitar and Donghyuck is in the bathroom, redoing his eyeliner for the third time. Frustrated, he peeks his head out of the bathroom and motions to his eyes.

“Does my eyeliner look okay?”

“Even if it didn’t, it’s not like Lucas Wong knows the difference.” Mark practically grumbles, not even bothering to look at the other boy. He simply continues to strum his guitar in a way that makes Donghyuck roll his eyes.

“I’m ready.” He announces finally, but he’s still in the mirror, puffing out his cheeks.

Mark abandons his guitar on the bed to come into the bathroom. What he sees makes him smile and poke Donghyuck’s puffed out cheek.

“You look like Hyeonie.” He says, smiling brightly at both the resemblance and the mention of his girlfriend. But a sinking feeling courses through Donghyuck in the moment, making him blurt out –

“Is that why you kissed me?”

He doesn’t mean it. He never does when he’s like this. He’s happy that Mark and Dahyeon are together and in their own ways, they make each other happy. Mark loves Dahyeon, and its different from any love he has for Donghyuck. Donghyuck knows this but he can’t help but to feel as if things were meant to be different. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see Mark and Dahyeon together. He’s glad that someone is making his sister happy. After all, his twin’s happiness made him happy as well. Still, there were feelings lingering beneath the surface that sent a horrible curling in Donghyuck’s gut when he thought of how he and Mark were friends – _just_ friends. And it’s wrong, so wrong that he knows he deserves the wave of guilt that hits him when he turns to look at Mark. The dark haired boy is staring at the ground, at a loss for words. The remorseful, somber look on his face makes Donghyuck feel terrible, so he quickly forces a gentle smile.

“Hyung, I was just kidding.” He assures, reaching over to pat the older boy’s shoulder comfortingly, “We talked about it, remember? It’s okay-“

“It’s not.” Mark interrupts suddenly, gaze still drawn to the floor. He speaks quietly, “It wasn’t, Hyuck. I betrayed Hyeonie’s trust and I made you upset, I’m sorry-“

“I already forgave you, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck tells the other boy. He can see that Mark is genuinely upset, a rare occurrence that makes Donghyuck quick to disregard his own feelings. Besides, he was never really mad at Mark to begin with. He knew that deep down, Mark was just as confused as he was, and with time, they would both figure things out. Donghyuck is sure to smile when he grabs Mark’s shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze, “Let’s not continue to backtrack. You’ll only continue to beat yourself up, hyung. I forgive you, and if it makes you feel better, I was never really mad to begin with. So cheer up! Yes, you messed up big time and you still have to decide whether you want to tell my sister or not. But for now, let’s go get coffee and take our minds off of things. Okay?”

At this, Mark hesitates before finally, he looks up. He seems to stare at Donghyuck briefly, as if searching for something, but then, he nods and looks away. Donghyuck feels his smile falter but he quickly perks up when Mark reaches back and grabs the sleeve of his shirt before gripping his wrist in a gentle hold. He knows it’s how they’ll walk to the café and it makes Donghyuck smile because that’s how he know that things are okay again – for now. They leave Mark’s bedroom only to find Jungwoo at the island bar, pouring over a biology textbook with a panicked look and Dahyeon is beside him, watching him with a worried expression.

“I figured you were over here when I called and you didn’t answer last night.” She says, looking up at Donghyuck before she shakes her head and jokes, “Maybe you two should be the ones dating since you’re always together.”

It’s an innocent joke on Dahyeon’s part, but the effects are almost immediate. Mark drops Donghyuck’s wrist as if it burns and Donghyuck feels his throat tighten up from sudden nervousness. Of course, his sister is unaware of several things – the kiss and any potential feelings involved. And Mark isn’t helping. He looks guilty, an expression that makes Dahyeon frown. But before she can question him, Donghyuck grins and slings an arm around Mark’s shoulders.

“He’s obsessed with me” He says before pushing Mark aside playfully and pointing to himself with a proud smile, “But I mean, who wouldn’t be? I am Lee Donghyuck after all, the theatre’s golden child, a star, an-“

“Annoying brat,” Mark adds to which Donghyuck fakes offense.

He pretends to hit the other boy, only to end up in a headlock (courtesy of Mark’s ice hockey reflexes). Donghyuck flails dramatically, whining when Mark ruffles (and ruins) his hair. Dahyeon giggles at their playful display and even Jungwoo looks up from his exam-induced panic to smile. It’s the perfect distraction, and Donghyuck has his theatre improve skills to thank for it. Once he’s finished ruining Donghyuck’s hair, Mark releases the other boy to approach his girlfriend. He rests his hands on her knees and gives her what Donghyuck calls the puppy dog look: The Mark Lee Edition, guaranteed to make you cringe from just how cute it actually is. 

“You should come with us to the café, Hyeonie.” He suggests, smiling so sweetly that Donghyuck fake gags and, as if sensing this, Mark smiles deviously, “Hyuck has a date.”

“A date?” Dahyeon questions with a grin before she wiggles her eyebrows (Donghyuck cringes and thinks about how dating Mark Lee probably brings out the dork in you, after a while), “Is it with who I think it is? The Junior P.E. major? You know, the one who sends you flowers every premiere night-“

“Wait” Mark interrupts, mischievousness quickly forgotten at the new information. He furrows his brows and turns to Donghyuck then, “Lucas has been sending you flowers?”

“He’s so sweet.” Dahyeon says, clasping her hands together and sighing a bit dreamily, “He’s perfect for you, Donghyuck. You two will look good together.”

“I don’t know Hyeonie.” Mark speaks up, hiding his discomfort with a dismissive smile, “An ice hockey, gym buff and a thespian prince, that’s not exactly a match made in heaven-“

“Or you’re just jealous.” Donghyuck interrupts, sticking his tongue out at the other boy before he steps forward dramatically, as if he’s on stage, “Romeo and Juliet came from opposite backgrounds, but they have one of the most famous romances in literary history.”

Mark rolls his eyes at the display and Jungwoo looks a bit awed by Donghyuck’s presence (Donghyuck hopes that he’s thinking of coming to see one of the theatre department’s plays now).

“They also have one of the most tragic romances.” Dahyeon says, pushing up her glasses and blinking as if she hasn’t ruined her brothers attempt to defend his tarnished love life. Mark laughs at his girlfriend’s words, looking over at her with a proud expression while Donghyuck looks betrayed.

“Whose side are you on Hyeonie?” He whines, watching as his sister shrugs.

“Whichever side is buying me coffee.” She responds simply to which Donghyuck huffs before storming off towards the front door, a laughing Mark Lee following him. Dahyeon shakes her head before jumping down from her stool.

“Good luck on your exam and sorry about the noise.” She says to Jungwoo, who shakes his head with a small smile.

“That’s okay, I’m going to fail it anyway!” He exclaims brightly before he stands. He yanks open the fridge, grabs a carton of ice cream, and ignores his Biology book as he heads to his room to finish binge watching his medical drama, but not before waving at Dahyeon, “Have fun at the café!”

And Dahyeon shakes her head but smile nonetheless. 

* * *

With it being early in the afternoon, the café is packed. Caffeine deprived students are filling the place in hoards, some studying in corners, other joking with friends at the tables while the rest stand in line, typing away on their phones. Lucas isn’t hard to spot. He’s sitting at table behind the ice hockey team, and the ice hockey team are always the loudest people in the room. Donghyuck looks up from where’s texting Lucas as they enter the crowded café. He can see Jeno taking orders at the register with polite smile despite how frazzled he looks.

He also spots Jaemin at a table beside the ice hockey team. He’s studying with a group of fellow Biology majors and Donghyuck is amused to find that mostly everyone in the group, boys and girls included, are reduced to shy smiles and eager nods when Jaemin even so much as looks at them. Even as he writes orders on cups nonstop, Jeno can see the attention his boyfriend is getting and his only reassurance is that Jaemin ignores everyone to give him kissy faces every so often, something that leaves Jeno with pink ears as he works. It’s disgustingly cute and Donghyuck is slightly jealous. He wished he had someone to be cheesy with like Jaemin and Jeno.

“There he is.” Dahyeon speaks up suddenly with a smile. She nudges her brother in a certain direction then, “Romeo is waiting for his Julius.”

True enough, Lucas is seated at a table behind the hockey team. He’s staring out of the window and for someone so confident, he looks a bit nervous. He checks his hair, checks his phone, and then looks around anxiously. Donghyuck watches him repeat this a few times before he finally approaches the other boy.

“Hyuck! You’re here.” Lucas greets with a warm grin. He motions for Donghyuck to sit across from him while he adds, “You look nice.”

Donghyuck hates the way his face flushes at the compliment. Lucas is staring at him, all bright smiles and gorgeous features and it makes him nervous. Donghyuck is good at theatre, acting, and productions – not boys, so he smiles a bit nervously and blurts out –

“Where’s my coffee Wong?”

But Lucas isn’t put off by it. Instead, he grins and motions to where one of the café waiters is approaching them with a tray of two drinks and muffins.

“I thought I saw you with this at rehearsals once.” Lucas says, referring to the caramel macchiato the waiter places in front of Donghyuck followed by two cinnamon muffins. It’s Donghyuck’s go to order at the café, what Jeno brings him before classes, and what Renjun shows up with for him at rehearsals. Donghyuck is already taking a bite of one of the muffins and following up with a sip of his macchiato that almost instantly perks him up. Lucas is watching him with a smile as he stirs his chai latte absentmindedly.

And finally, it’s Donghyuck who clears his throat and speaks, “So, let me guess, you want to rehearse lines or-“

“Actually, I just thought we should spend time together.” Lucas says, as if it’s the most simple thing in the world. He’s also quick to add a gentle, “If that’s okay with you.”

“That’s different. Usually, people try to avoid me.” Donghyuck jokes and it’s partially true. The theatre troupe had a bad rep of being snobs, trolls, and outright assholes (the elitist version of the ice hockey team, Donghyuck realizes with a cringe). Most of it stemmed from rumors and the perceptions of people outside of the troupe’s circle and Donghyuck doesn’t think its fair how he has an almost permanent reputation from people he’s never even met. But then he watches as Lucas shakes his head. 

“I like you.” He says simply with a shrug, and everything else goes blank for Lee Donghyuck. Distantly, he feels panic start to form in his mind. Surely, Lucas meant he liked him as a friend, but a sinking feeling has Donghyuck shifting in his seat a bit nervously. Lucas is grinning as he motions widely, “You’re really bright, you know. And it’s hard to miss, kind of like-“

“-the sun,” Jaemin, who’s seated at the table across from them, interrupts suddenly. Both Lucas and Donghyuck, who’s still a bit caught off guard, turn to look at him then, “That’s why we call him ‘fullsun’, when he’s not being the biggest brat known to mankind, you realize he’s actually someone you always want to be around.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Donghyuck scoffs to which Jaemin shrugs.

“It’s whatever you want it to be, _theatre boy_.”

And that’s where Donghyuck crosses the line with the disrespect. He’s just about to stand from his chair and teach the Biology major a lesson but one of the ice hockey boys is quick to grab him. 

“Can you let go before I get actual frostbite?” Donghyuck whines, shaking the other boy off. The ice hockey team finds the sight hilarious, they’re all laughter and jokes, even Lucas looks amused, and Jaemin is smirking because he loves the power of being able to incite things and have others jump to his defense. 

“All right, all right you bunch of demons. Calm down.” A familiar voice says and when Donghyuck looks over, Johnny is approaching the team with his uniform on. He stands before them with his hands on his hips and the expression of an exhausted parent as he instructs, “We have practice in half an hour, so let’s go.”

Jaemin is among the ones who has to leave. He says his goodbyes to his study group, packs his backpack, and makes sure to stick his tongue out at Donghyuck when he stands to leave his table. Donghyuck rolls his eyes though deep down, he was thankful for the other boy’s interference. He didn’t know Lucas’ intentions or what the other boy meant by “liking” him. Donghyuck isn’t clueless, just caught off guard and sometimes overly anxious. He’s sure that Jaemin, who had most likely been eavesdropping, knew this and meant well with his “interruption”. Donghyuck is glad to have friends who understand him, especially when he doesn’t even understand himself.

“Sorry this was so short. But I promise to make it up to you.” Lucas speaks up, drawing Donghyuck’s attention back to him and his (beautiful) smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow at rehearsals?”

“See you tomorrow.” Donghyuck confirms with a nod, “Have a safe practice, Romeo. Try not to freeze over before premiere night-“

Lucas shakes his head at Donghyuck’s words as he stands to leave. He also makes sure to brush his hand against the sophomore’s shoulder before making his way out of the crowded café. Donghyuck smiles, a bit out of breath for reasons beyond him, before he turns and looks around. His eyes land on a table where Mark is poking Dahyeon’s cheek with the end of her pigtail. She swats him away playfully and he laughs loudly before leaving to follow the rest of the hockey team. Donghyuck takes in his sisters flushed cheeks and her smile that she tries to hide by taking a sip of her green tea latte, and he thinks that maybe he was wrong – maybe this is the way things were meant to be after all. The brunet hangs his head and sighs, suddenly feeling dejected.

“Are you telling me you abandoned me to come have sad boy hours in the café?”

When Donghyuck looks up, Renjun is pulling out a seat across from him.

“I’m not having sad boy hours.” Donghyuck tells him, but his roommate simply scoffs.

“Well, I am.” Renjun complains, “I wanted to cuddle last night but because you abandoned me, I had no one to cuddle with.”

“You could always cuddle with me.” A voice says sweetly and before Donghyuck knows it, Jeno is behind Renjun, placing a smoothie in front of the Art major. His roommate’s ears are bright pink and he’s staring at Jeno, who’s looking back at him with a smirk.

“I’m sorry, don’t you have ice hockey practice to get to?” Donghyuck speaks up, rolling his eyes at the display before him.

“It’s nice to see you too, Hyuck.” Jeno greets, reaching over to pinch Donghyuck’s cheek gently before he smiles, eyes crinkling as he adds, “Your eyeliner looks really nice by the way.”

And then, he’s turning away and leaving both Donghyuck and Renjun flustered. Donghyuck fans his warm face and decides that it’s not fair for Jeno to be both good looking _and_ kind.

“Sorry” Renjun speaks up, rubbing at his neck awkwardly, “I know that was a little-“

“Weird?” Donghyuck guesses before he adds flatly, “It was very weird, Renjun. What’s going on with you three anyway?”

He doesn’t particularly care to know the details of Renjun’s situation with Jaemin and Jeno, mostly because he knows his best friend will tell him when he’s ready. But he’s welcome for anything that will distract him from Lucas’ sudden interest in being around him and his struggle with Mark to move forward from their kiss.

“Oh, well – I … don’t know, I just… and… well, I liked Jeno and then he kissed me.” Renjun stammers out, clutching his smoothie for dear life, “And I knew it was wrong but then Jaemin found out and he wasn’t mad. He just kind of kissed me too? And it turns out I like him as well-“

“Stop, _stop_ ” Donghyuck interrupts, holding up his hand with a pleading look, “Just forget I asked.”

At this, Renjun laughs, looking immensely relieved. He seems to calm down, taking a sip of his smoothie before he hums.

“Well, what about you?” He asks suddenly, and Donghyuck is just about to open his mouth and question what he means by it, but Renjun cuts him off with a knowing look, “I’m your best friend. You really think I’m not good at guessing who your little ice hockey crush is, as if it isn’t already so obvious? So be honest for once and tell me what’s going between you and-“

Donghyuck frowns when Renjun cuts himself off. He follows his roommate’s line of sight to see Dahyeon approaching their table, her fingers interlocked with a timid smile.

“So,” She prompts gingerly, “How did it go?”

“Good?” Donghyuck replies unsurely before he realizes she’s talking about the Lucas situation.

“That’s great!” Dahyeon exclaims, pulling him into a hug that squishes his cheek against her stomach, “Look at you, going on dates. My baby is all grown up.”

“Baby?” Donghyuck repeats with a scoff, “You’re only five minutes older Hyeon,”

“I came first because I was meant to protect you.” Dahyeon tells him, pinching his cheek when he pouts, “And it’s also because I love you.”

“Why are you being so clingy?” Donghyuck whines when his sister starts to nuzzle his neck. Dahyeon grins mischievously before she withdraws and regards him with a serious look.

“I actually have something important to talk to you about.” She says, “But I have lab in a few so we can just meet whenever you’re free.”

“Okay” Donghyuck agrees hesitantly before working up the courage to ask, “What is it about?”

His sister’s response makes him freeze.

“The night of the party,” Is Dahyeon’s vague answer that sends Donghyuck’s nerves on edge. But his sister is blissfully unaware. She kisses him on the cheek before leaving, waving at both him and Renjun as she calls out, “I’ll call you tonight so we can set up a time to meet. Bye, and stay out of trouble you two!”

“No promises!” Renjun calls after her with a forced smile before it drops and he turns to Donghyuck with a serious look, “We’re in deep shit.”

And Donghyuck is thankful that Renjun says “we”. It’s nice to know he’s not alone, but it doesn’t stop the panic that starts to swell within him. Already, his hands are shaking and he feels his heart rate double. His mind is riddled with thoughts of a drunk Mark leaning in and how things will never be the same because of it. He wonders if Dahyeon has found it and what she will do if she has. Would she cry? Would she be angry? Donghyuck doesn’t want to see either scenario. Both turn his breathing shallow, to the point where he’s gasping for air.

“Okay, it’s time to go.” Renjun announces, standing from his chair quickly. He helps Donghyuck out of his chair, coaxing the boy towards the café’s back exit.

“Your smoothie” Donghyuck says, such a small thing increasing his panic as well. He didn’t want to ruin his best friend’s day just because of his struggle to contain his own inner turmoil.

“Knowing Jeno, he’ll show up with another one before the day is over with.” Renjun tells him, rolling his eyes as if he’s annoyed.

But Donghyuck knows better, and it makes him snort out a small fit of laughter. He calms down the slightest bit, which makes Renjun smile. One of the café workers is kind enough to hold the back door open for them. Renjun thanks them and the pair step outside into the slightly chilly afternoon, the café door closing behind them. Donghyuck tries to turn and head in the direction of their dorm, prepared to flee and lock himself away for the rest of the day. But Renjun grabs him by the arm and pulls him close, until they’re face to face.

“Have you been watching K-dramas with Jungwoo again?” Donghyuck jokes awkwardly, but Renjun merely shushes him.

“Just dance with me.” The Art major says, wrapping his arms around the other boy before starting to sway.

Donghyuck has no choice but to return the other boy’s embrace so he doesn’t fall. And they simply stay like that, slow dancing in the café alleyway on a chilly autumn day. The leaves swirl along the worn pavement, brushing over their boots. The smell of pastries and warm coffee fills the air. And Donghyuck’s world is reduced to soft, smooth swaying and the softness of Renjun’s brown sweater. He isn’t sure how long they allow themselves to be, but when Renjun finally pulls back, he smiles at how relaxed Donghyuck looks. And Donghyuck smiles back because his anxieties have slipped away like leaves in the wind. Renjun ruffles his hair before pulling away from the embrace and Donghyuck actually whines at the loss of warmth, making his roommate laugh before he interlinks their arms.

“What do you say you and I go on a little date?” Renjun proposes as the two walk out of the alleyway. On the streets, they spot a bus pulling to a stop.

“I think I’ve had enough dates for today.” Donghyuck replies with a grimace.

“Well then what do you say we go on a _not_ date?” The brunet beside him suggests with a grin.

“A _not_ date it is.” Donghyuck agrees with a grin of his own. With their arms linked, the pair approach the bus. They get in line behind the other passengers. And, when it’s time to board, Donghyuck pulls at Renjun’s sleeve and shouts over the bus engine, “Where are we going?”

“Anywhere you want,” Renjun tells him with a small smile, “Listen, your anxiety wants you to think you have no control over your life but that’s not true. You’re always in control, Hyuck. Like right now, just take us wherever your heart desires.”

Donghyuck nods and Renjun grabs his hand and pulls him up the stairs onto the bus. He allows Donghyuck to lead the rest of the way. So, the sophomore theatre major heads to the very back of the bus. He slides into one of the seats at the very end. When he feels Renjun’s thigh bump against his, signaling his roommate is beside him, Donghyuck leans back in the seat and closes his eyes. Seconds later, the bus doors close and they’re taking off into the city. And then, Lee Donghyuck smiles because he is always in control and everything will be alright.


End file.
